Battlestar Galactica: Reunion: Part Two: Found
by sengaeriel
Summary: This is the second part to Reunion. This one takes place after Redemption.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Before he opened his eyes, he could smell the burnt flesh and hair on his body. He could hear medtechs talking to each other while they tended to his scorched body. This time he remembered what happened -the fire in the landing bay and rescuing two cadets. As much pain as he was in, this was one time Bojay wished he didn't remember how he got injured.

He opened his eyes, the bright lights of life center hurting his retinas. He quickly closed them, smashing his head in the pillow in front of his face. He lied there for a centon on his stomach with his head in the pillow wincing at the pain the delicate touch of a medtechs fingers caused.

The medtech quickly removed her hand when she felt Bojay move. "I think he's awake," she said to another medtech.

Bojay turned his head to one side, reopening his eyes. "You're fracking right I'm awake!" He winced once again at the pain his shout caused. "I'm also in a lot of pain," he said calmer. "Can you do anything about that?"

Dr. Salik stepped into Bojay's sight. "Sure, major." He motioned to one of the medtechs to administer the pain meds.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Seven sectons."

"Seven sectons?!"

"You received a medal from Commander Athena while you've been in a coma. Someone accepted it for you, of course."

"I hope whoever it was through the medal back in the commander's face."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Bojay was still angry over the destruction of the Gardener. "Who accepted for me?"

"Dr. Bailey. She's been waiting for you to wake up since she heard about the fire."

"Heard? She probably knew about it before it happened." Bojay turned his head to the other side, then back to Dr. Salik. "Where is she?"

"Getting something to eat. She should be back soon." Dr. Salik pulled a warmer over Bojay's backside. "So she doesn't have to see your burns. Buzz me if you need anything." He left the room.

Bojay had his head turned away from the door when a young woman walked into his room.

"You can stop faking, old man. Dr. Salik told me you're awake."

Bojay turned his head toward the young woman and smiled. She was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, her blue-green eyes showing the anger she felt. It's bad enough in the right light her auburn hair looks like flames flowing down her back, Bojay thought. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Really?" She said sarcastically as she sat down in a chair next to his med bed. "I thought you forgot about me."

"I couldn't forget about you. I've just been confused, ever since…"

"Ever since we left the lottery losers behind. You've been thinking about Sheba this whole time, haven't you?"

"This has nothing to do with Sheba, Bailey."

"I think your memory is experiencing a frizzort again. You're forgetting who you're talking to, old man. I know you better than anyone in this fleet."

He laughed, but stopped when he felt pain. "Please try not to make me laugh. It hurts too much."

"Sorry."

"I don't mind you calling me old man, but why do my friends, huh? I'm as old as they are."

"I know."

"You look good in that colonial warrior uniform. An ensign in Silver Spar squadron, my old squadron. I'm proud of you."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "You've always been proud of me. And you're changing the subject. I've heard about your adventures during light cycle. You haven't gotten a centon's sleep in sectons."

"Great," he muttered. "Who told you?"

"Troy."

"He hasn't been trying to…"

"You need to get your mind out of the waste recycling system. He got me transferred back to the Galactica. I'm replacing Rhaya in Blue squadron."

"What?! What happened to her?"

"It's more like what happened to Troy. He's been acting more like you or Starbuck." Bailey told Bojay about Troy accepting Rhaya's advances and cheating on Dalton. "He still loves her. He's been trying to explain, but Dalton doesn't even want to hear it. You've been out of it for seven sectons."

Bojay noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. He carefully touched her face, wiping the tear away. "What are you worried about?"

She touched her face where he just touched it. "How do you know I'm worried about something?"

"Because you always cry when you're worried about something."

Bailey chuckled. "You know me too well."

"With the exception of your mother, maybe."

She scoffed. "She doesn't know me as well you do, old man. I thought I was here to comfort you and keep you company, not the other way around."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, so tell me what's got you worried?"

"For starters, I thought you were never going to wake up. You had me worried. I thought I was going to lose you again from my life."

"You actually thought I was going to die?"

"I never said that. I said I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"You mean when I lost my memory for yahrens. I pray that never happens to me ever again. But you were right about me being alive and about that fracking recon mission. I can't believe no one believed you."

"Don't forget you were one of those who didn't believe me about that mission."

"I know. I didn't believe you until it was too late."

"You said that in your message to me." Bailey glanced at the timepiece on her wrist.

Bojay noticed. "You have someplace to go, sweetheart?"

"Not anyplace important. I'm yours until you are released."

"Really? How'd you manage that? Gods, you didn't…"

"You know, you have a sick, dirty mind."

"Tell me something I don't know."

She shook her head. "What am I going to do about you?"

"Nothing because you love me. Besides, I'm not going to frack around with young cadets any longer. I've learned my lesson."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"You sound like a parent."

Bailey laughed. "That's funny coming from you."

"It is pretty funny. I'd laugh if it didn't hurt so fracking much."

"Do you want me to get Dr. Salik?"

"Yeah. I enjoy being altered."

Bailey stood up. "You would." She bent down and kissed Bojay on the cheek. "I'll be right back." She walked out of Bojay's room and searched the life center. "Oh, Dr. Salik," she said spotting him.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey?" Dr. Salik asked.

"First, just call me Bailey. Second, he's still in pain. Can you give him some more pain meds?"

"I can give Bojay some more, but no matter how much pain meds I administer to him will not eliminate all of his pain. He's going to be in a lot of pain for a long time. It's going to take a long time for him to heal. Are you prepared for that responsibility?"

"I'm prepared." Bailey noticed a young man she recognized sitting on an exam table. He had a large black and blue bruise on the right side of this face, and his beard wasn't masking it very well. When she noticed him looking at her, he turned his face away. "Figures," Bailey muttered. She walked over to the young man. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

He turned to face her. "I'm here getting a checkup because some young doctor punched me in the face and knocked me out."

Bailey started to laugh.

"I'm glad you think it's funny, Bailey."

"You fracking deserved it, Zander!"

"Deserved it?! I just walked into the squadron room!"

"Hey!" Dr. Salik shouted. "You two keep it down. This is the life center, not the ODOC."

"Look what you did," Zander said quieter.

"Me?"

"Forget it, you're not even worth it."

"Fine. Be that way. I have more important things to attend to." Bailey began walking away back to Bojay's med room when someone grabbed her arm. She spun around. "What?"

"How is Bojay?"

"He's awake and in lots of pain."

"Would it be okay if I visited him?"

"Actually, I think he'd like that."

"Good." Zander started to walk towards Bojay's room, then started walking backwards. "Because I can't wait to see his face when he finds out what my wingmate did to me." He turned back around and continued walking.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Zander entered Bojay's clean room. "Are you up for a visitor, sir?"

"Lt. Zander," Bojay said, "please don't call me sir. That's just as bad as old man. I'm up for a visit. Have a seat."

"Thanks," he said as he sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. What happened to your face?"

"Oh, this?" He rubbed his bruise with his hand. "I was knocked out when I reported to Blue squadron."

"You, too?"

"Trays was transferred with Rhaya. I know you like him."

"Not since he tried to assault Bailey."

"Maybe she should have knocked him out."

"You're kidding, right? Bailey would never..."

"She's got a mean left."

"Bailey did that to you?!"

"Yeah, the genius with a doctorate in engineering knocked me out cold, and she won't tell me why."

"You deserved it!" Bailey shouted.

Bojay and Zander turned to look at Bailey.

"It's for something you did to me," Bailey continued. "If you can't remember, you eventually will."

Zander turned back to Bojay. "You know, she has a lot of her father in her," he smirked.

"I know she does," Bojay remarked. "Bailey, what were you thinking?"

"I honestly don't know. I just felt like knocking him out when he walked into the squadron room." She took her jacket off and tossing it on the cot. "It doesn't sound like me, does it?"

"Lots of people have not been acting like themselves."

"Did Dr. Salik come in and give you more pain meds?"

"Yeah, while you two were arguing. I could hear you in here. By the way, those 'pain meds' aren't working as well as I'd hoped."

"No amount of pain meds is going to take away what you're suffering. Didn't Dr. Salik explain this to you?"

"Yes, he did. Can't you sneak in some ambrosa or grog or some form of alcohol?"

"As much as I love you, I can't -and you know it."

"Frack! It was worth a shot."

"Well, at least I know you haven't lost your sense of mind. You still have your sense of humor."

"Mentioning humor, I've got a great joke."

"Oh, gods. This isn't happening," she muttered.

"I want to hear it," Zander said. "Your father had the most horrible jokes in the fleet that you can't help but laugh."

"Now I definitely know those meds are working. My dad's telling jokes."

"Okay," Bojay began. "This naked lady walks into the OC with a daggit under one arm and a metron-length salami under the other. She lays the daggit on the table. Servitor says, 'I suppose you won't be needing a drink' Naked lady says-"

A knock at the door interrupts Bojay's horrible joke. "Thank the lords," Bailey said as she went to slide the door open. "Oh, you came just in time to save us from my dad's bad joke."

"Well, I didn't come to do that," Dillon said. "I was told Zander is here."

Bailey moved out of the way and motioned to Dillon to enter.

"Zander, we have patrol duty, remember?"

"Oh, frack," Zander said, standing up. "I came in here to see if I was fit for duty after Bailey knocked me out. Bojay, get better soon. And tell the rest of that joke when she's not around."

"Hey!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Get better soon, Bojay," Dillon said, leaving with Zander.

Bailey sat down in the chair next to Bojay's medical bed. She was tired and laid her head down onto the bed. He started stroking her hair like he used to when she was little. He knew it wouldn't be long before she fell asleep.

"The last time you did that was when I was sick," Bailey said drowsily.

"You were also three, not nineteen," Bojay said. "Why don't you get some rest."

"What if you need something?" She yawned.

"If I need something, I'll wake you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Bailey went over to the cot that was set up in his private room, laid down, pulling the warmer over her, and fell asleep. Bojay watched his daughter fall asleep, watching her for a little while. He realized before he fell asleep himself that he was thankful to be alive, and that his daughter was in his life once again.

When he woke up several centares later, Bojay found Bailey sitting on her cot while working on a portable computron. "What are you working on?" He asked.

Looking up from her screen, she said, "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"In pain."

"Do you want me to go get a medtech?"

"I already pressed the call button. What are you working on?" He repeated.

"Oh, this? A new viper."

"You're designing a new viper?"

"No. I've designed a new viper. I got the approval to build it from Commander Apollo before he left with the lottery losers. I haven't had the time to work on it until now. It's experimental because some of the components are top-secret."

"Top-secret? Even from your old man?"

"Well, the commander did say I could have one person help me build her. Maybe it could be your rehabilitation. But since he's back at Paradis, I'm not sure if I'll get the chance to build her."

"I'm sure President Tigh will give you approval."

"He's not the only one I would have to get approval from. I'll also have to convince Commander Athena, too."

"Oh! You had to bring her up."

Bailey looked up from her screen. "What do you mean by that? Did you sleep with her and she told you to frack off or something?"

"After what she did, I'd never sleep with her."

"What do you mean by that?" She repeated.

"I think she ordered the destruction of the Gardener."

Bailey sighed. "I don't think- I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"I felt it from her. I felt the anguish and pain from her. It was a hard decision for her."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I can't do anything about it, Dad. Nobody believes me when I do get these feelings."

"Premonitions."

"Whatever."

"I believe you. Apollo believed you."

"Mom doesn't and Apollo isn't here anymore."

"He's dead along with the rest, including Sheba."

"I don't think they're dead, not all of them."

"Another premonition?"

"You can say that."

The medtech came in and administered the pain meds to Bojay. She then checked his burns and left.

"I have your medal, Dad."

"You can toss that back at Athena."

"DAD! You received it for rescuing two cadets from the fire. You deserve it no matter who awarded it to you."

"But I almost paid for it with my life."

Bailey knew that was true. She almost lost her father for the second time in her life, and this time, he wouldn't have come back. "Since you're all doped up, can I ask you a personal question?"

"You know you can ask me anything, sweetheart."

"Did you sleep with Sheba when we were leaving Kobol?"

"Just get right to the good stuff, Bailey. You don't fool around, do you?"

"Nope."

"Once again, I'm telling you about my love life. I wanted to, but she had second thoughts. She was still in love with Apollo. Nothing happened. I ended up sleeping in my viper. Since we're on the subject of love lives, are you and Dillon still dating?"

"We haven't for a while, Dad. We're just friends. I even set him up with a bridge officer. They've been going out ever since." She pulled her knees up and hugged them. "Why does my love life suck? Why is no one interested in dating me? Is it because I'm smart? Am I not pretty enough? What is it?"

"I'm the wrong person to answer that. My answer would be biased." Bojay reached out to Bailey with his hand. "Sweetheart, you're a beautiful young woman. You're extremely intelligent and if some young man is intimidated by your smarts, well, too bad for him. But, you're still young. Don't rush it."

"This coming from a man who..."

"Don't even say it!"

Bailey just grinned.

"Bailey, you're special. Even though there are several other geniuses in the fleet, you don't keep to yourself like the others do. You get out and socialize. Frack, you even listened to my suggestion to become a Colonial Warrior so you can fly your creations. Yeah, I know you don't like to be the center of attention, but that's never stopped you from achieving your goals."

"Thanks, Dad."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The darkness of space surrounded her Colonial Viper, pinpricks of stars dusting the black sky. It made her feel alone, even though she was on deep space probe with other pilots. She wished she was on deep space probe with any other pilot except the one she was assigned to fly wingman with.

This pilot betrayed her a couple of months ago, and she couldn't believe he was capable of such an act. The act- he slept with another woman. Every time Dalton passed Troy in the halls of the Galactica, she wanted to rearrange his handsome face with her fist.

Either that or grab his face and kiss him. The betrayal hurt her deeply because she loved him. She still loved him, she admitted to herself. And somewhere in the back of her mind, she suspected he still loved her.

Dalton glanced over to her right, to the two-seater Viper and the two occupants. The pilot was transferred to Blue Squadron right before this probe. The co-pilot was the designer of this new Viper, called the Dual Viper. This viper was longer to accommodate the seat behind the pilot and all the instruments. Even thought a normal Viper could have two people inside, it wasn't comfortable. It was an extremely tight fit, which is why two people in a Viper was for emergencies. The Dual could launch down a normal launch tube, which made it more practical than the Duet she and Troy flew several yahrens ago.

Dalton noticed once again the pilot and co-pilot bickering. She chuckled to herself. Either they were going to kill each other or become sealed to one another.

The pilot of the Dual had to have the worst novayahren in the fleet. Zander was born the day of the exodus from the holocaust of the twelve colonies. He was the first child born on the Galactica. Zander reminded Dalton of her father, Starbuck. Both were cocky and headstrong. They followed their own path. Dalton couldn't figure out how he got away with having a beard as a Colonial Warrior. Some men had mustaches, but he was the only one who had a beard.

The co-pilot wasn't a true warrior, even though she was trained. Bailey became a doctor at fourteen, incredibly smart. She designed the Scarlet Viper when she was fifteen. People knew she was intelligent just by looking at her, even though Bailey never flaunted her smarts.

Dalton wondered where Bailey got her intelligence. Both of her parents were smart in their own right, but not at Bailey's level. No one was.

Dalton had never met Zander's parents, but she knew Bailey's. Her father was Bojay and her mother Rigel. Bailey was practically a cousin of hers. She was practically a cousin of Troy's, too.

Dalton turned on the comm in her helm. She turned it off while during sleep period. She didn't mind hearing Bailey and Zander bicker, but she didn't want to hear Troy at all.

"Do you have to fly so erratically?" Bailey asked.

"Erratically?" Zander repeated. "I don't fly like that."

"Well, then can you explain to me why I feel like throwing up on your helm?"

"For Sagan's sake," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "There's no turbulence in space!"

"I know that, but you create your own."

"Are you like this when flying with your father?"

"I've never flown in a Viper with him, so the answer is no." Bailey took out a couple of ration bars, passing one up to Zander. "However, I have flown with him in a shuttle, and he doesn't make me sick to my stomach."

Dalton began laughing. She knew the stuff Bailey was saying about Zander's flying skills was felgercarb. She definitely inherited her father's sense of humor.

"What the frack are you laughing for, Dalton?" Zander asked.

"You two," Dalton said. "Zander, you do realize Bailey is just yanking your chain."

Zander turned around to look at Bailey.

"Frack, Dalton! You ruined all my fun," Bailey said. She looked down and noticed the scanner lighting up once again. "Captain? Are you awake?"

Troy yawned and answered. "Just waking up now, Doctor. What's up?"

"I'm picking up those transmissions again."

Troy looked at his scanner, which still wasn't picking up the transmissions. He realized Bailey inherited her mother's talents. "You mean the transmissions you noticed on the Galactica? The ones you say are coming from the direction of Paradis, the reason why we are heading that direction?"

"Yes, but Captain, I'm also receiving an image."

"An image?"

"It's distorted, but I recognize it. Frankly, I don't believe what I'm seeing. Yet, there it is."

"What is it?"

"It's one of the space arks we found on Paradis. And, Captain? She's moving. Not only is she moving, my calculations say she's moving at light speed."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I think the lottery losers are alive. Captain, can we go to a private channel?"

Troy established the private comm channel. "Go ahead."

"Troy, I sense their presence, especially Commander Apollo. His is the only presence I recognize, but others are with him. I can only tell you that I sense about 400 others."

"My father? He's alive? Are you certain?"

Bailey sighed. "Troy, has your father told you about full-blooded Kobollian heritage?"

"A bit. He told me he was able to communicate with Athena telepathically and vice versa."

"What if I told you that you were capable of the same thing?"

Troy laughed. "You're kidding, right? I'm not even Apollo's biological son."

"True, but your parents were full-blooded Kobollian."

Troy was silent, thinking about what the young doctor was telling him.

Bailey continued. "Latent abilities usually appear when you reach 30. You're only a yahren away from that age. My abilities first appeared as dreams when I was a young child. I think we should try to communucate telepathically with your father."

"Bailey, how do you know all of this?"

"I found a hidden sanctuary in your father's quarters. My guess it was Adama's. The sanctuary told me."

"This sanctuary told you?"

"In the voice of Adama."

"Adama? What?" Troy fell silent once again to collect his thoughts. "So, you want me to try to telepathically communicate with Apollo?"

"Not just you. Us. Two people trying will double our chances. We have to try." She switched back to a comm channel between the four of them.

"So, Zander," Dalton said, "do you like her or not?"

"Does Zander like who?" Troy asked.

"Sorry, Captain," Zander said, "but I'd like to keep that to myself."

"Understood, Lieutenant. Doctor, are you ready?"

"Absolutely," Bailey said. She touched Zander's shoulder. "Okay, flyboy. Let's test this Dual Viper to the limits."

Zander felt her touch through his jacket. "Finally," he muttered to himself. "To the limits? Does that mean make you sick to your stomach?"

"Just put her through the tests, hotshot."

"As you wish. What's first?"

"First, we test the light speed. I want you to travel at light speed for one centon. Then do a 180 and return at turbos. Captain, I need you and Lieutenant Dalton to remain stationary."

"May I ask why?" Troy asked.

"We'll be testing a couple of other things when we return. Zander, engage shields and let's go."

Zander activated the shields, then powered up the light speed engines. He sent the control stick forward, causing the viper to travel at light speed. At the one centon mark, he pulled the stick back and cut off the light speed. Instead of turning around 180 degrees in an arch to the left or right, he looped the viper to an inverted position and then turned the viper right side up and hit the turbos.

"When we are within one metron from their vipers, I want you to engage the QSE, pass through them, turn around and disengage the QSE," Bailey said.

Zander laughed. "You want me to scare the pogees out of them. This is going to be fun."

"You would think that."

"It's going to be a few centons before we join the party again. I was wondering, why did you choose me to pilot the maiden voyage?'

"My father convinced me. He thinks you're an excellent pilot. Besides, you are my wingmate. Who else would I pick to fly with me?"

"I would've thought anyone else but me." He scratched his beard. "Your father thinks I'm an excellent pilot?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't supposed to tell you. He said he didn't want you more cocky than you already are."

"Oh, great." Zander noticed the Dual Viper approaching the stationary vipers at a fast clip. He engaged the QSE and they literally disappeared, phasing through the two vipers. He passed them, banked around, and shifted the QSE back to normal space. Just for fun, he turned on his targeting computer and acquired Dalton's viper in his sites. "You're dead, lieutenant."

"Ha, ha. That was so funny, I forgot to laugh," Dalton said sarcastically.

"Troy, anything?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing yet," Troy answered.

Bailey sighed. "Keep trying."

"Bailey," Dalton said, "besides the two full seats, what makes the Dual different?"

"The big difference is that the engines are twice as powerful yet use half the amount of fuel than a regular viper engine. Zander, how much fuel do we have remaining?"

He looked at the panel. "We have twice the amount of fuel than we should."

"As it should be. Lieutenant, this knowledge could be passed on to every engine in the fleet. We would be able to travel twice as far than before. Conversation of resources is important."

They continued moving forward through the darkness of space towards the direction of the signal. Several centares later, Bailey decided to start up a conversation. "Zander, Dalton asked you earlier if you liked her or not. Who is she and do you like her?"

"Like I said before," Zander said, "I'm not going to answer that question."

"Oh, why not? Shy?"

"I'm not shy. I'd ask her out if it wasn't for the fact that she works too hard."

"Everybody works too hard."

"So, you do like her," Dalton added teasingly.

"Oh, frack!" Zander exclaimed.

Dalton and Bailey laughed. All of a sudden, Bailey stopped laughing. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She telepathically sent a message. We know you are still alive and approaching the fleet.

Who is this?

A friend.

And family. Troy added. We've come to find you. Drop out of light speed so we may approach.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Apollo laughed his signature laugh of his while on the bridge of the space ark, causing others to turn around and look at him. "Take us out of light speed and continue at cruise speed," he said to one of the bridge staff. He left the bridge with the biggest smile on his face. While he was walking through the halls, people were looking at him as he passed, wondering what had him in such a good mood. Apollo just hoped his good mood was infectious. He wanted to find Sheba and Boomer and tell them the good news. He found them in the hangar bay inspecting the three vipers they were given plus the other flying craft that were already on the space ark. "Sheba! Boomer! We're going to be boarded!"

Boomer gave him a questionable look. "Apollo. I wouldn't be in a cheerful mood if someone told me that we're going to be boarded. I'd be getting prepared for possible attack."

Apollo shook his head. "It's nothing like that. They're arriving within the centare. Both of you should come up to the bridge and find out who is arriving."

Sheba walked up to him. "Why do you have that grin on your face?"

"Join me on the bridge and find out." He took hold of Sheba's hand, walking with her out of the landing bay and to the bridge while Boomer followed.

"Commander," one of the bridge officers said as the trio entered the bridge, "we have three Colonial Vipers on approach."

"Vipers?!" Sheba said, gasping at the revelation.

"But, sir, one of the vipers is longer than usual," the bridge officer continued.

"Longer? What do you mean?"

"She means we have four warriors boarding and not three, Sheba," Apollo said. "Can you inform the med center to prepare four vaccines for our guests?"

"Yes, commander," the bridge officer said.

"Okay, Apollo. I give up. Do you mind explaining?" Sheba asked.

Apollo motioned his head towards a quiet corner of the bridge. Sheba and Boomer understood, following him. "I received a telepathic message from a female, but I don't know who. Then Troy communicated telepathically to me as well."

"So, one of the warriors is Troy," Boomer said, "and I'm guessing Dalton is with him."

"That's my guess, but Dalton wasn't the one who talked to me. I'm sure about that."

"What's with this longer viper?" Sheba asked.

"It's called a Dual Viper. I approved the construction before the lottery because the designer claimed the engines are twice as powerful yet use half the amount of fuel as a normal viper engine. I know the construction was delayed because of all the preparations for the fleet to leave Paradis. Her father must have helped her construct it, I'm guessing."

"Bojay," Boomer said.

"And my goddaughter designed it," Sheba said. "Bailey is a smart one. So she's in the Dual Viper and she's the one who talked to you, Apollo?"

"How can she be the one to talk telepathically to me? She's nineteen. According to my father's sanctuary, those abilities begin to appear around thirty yahren old among pure Kobollians. It's why Troy was able to talk to me."

"But Bailey's always been ahead of the norm." Sheba kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, Apollo. Let's go greet our guests."

"Apollo," Boomer added, "I think we should announce the reunion with the fleet to the survivors. It will lift their spirits."

Apollo nodded in agreement. He made the announcement to the entire space ark. In the bridge, applause and cheers reverberated throughout. He could only guess the same thing was happening throughout the space ark. He smiled at the thought. He was the only one with a family member boarding, and yet, he had a feeling everyone wanted to greet the visitors.

When he arrived at the landing bay, Apollo noticed the large crowd gathering. He spotted Koren at he front with his girlfriend Caran and the Borellian Noman Gar'tokk. He joined them along with Boomer and Sheba.

"Apollo," Koren said, "I can't believe we've caught up with the fleet."

"We haven't quite caught up with the fleet," Apollo corrected. "Maybe in a week we will. Our guests should have that answer."

"Who are our guests?"

"One of them is Troy."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I didn't mean to sound negative. I wish I knew him better, that's all."

"Both of my sons are special to me, even though both are you are not of my flesh and blood. You are both in my heart."

Koren was about to say something about Cassie's on, but decided not to bring it up. He knew the truth as to who the father of her child was. Not many did.

"I'm just excited to see other humans again," Caran said.

The crowd backed up a bit when the three vipers landed.

One of the canapes to the vipers couldn't open fast enough for the warrior inside. He tossed his helm onto the seat and slid out of the cockpit before the canape was completely raised. He ran towards Apollo as Apollo ran towards him. They met in the middle, embracing in a hug. The warrior touched Apollo's face. "it's really you," Troy said. "I thought I'd never see you again." Both men had tear-filled eyes, tears of joy.

"You're not the only one," Apollo added.

Apollo noticed Dalton climb out of her viper, but instead of walking towards him and Troy, she walked to the Dual Viper, helping the pilot and co-pilot out.

Sheba broke out into a run towards the copilot. "Bailey!"

Bailey turned around when she heard her name. She didn't even get a chance to move toward Sheba before she was swallowed up in her arms in a hug. "Sheba! Wait until I tell Dad you're alive!"

"How is he? How's Rhaya?"

Bailey lowered her voice. "I wouldn't mention her name in front of Dalton."

"Why?"

"She made a move on Troy and he didn't say no."

Sheba kept her voice down. "So, Troy and Dalton are no longer together. He's seeing Rhaya?"

"He's not seeing Rhaya. Let's just say your sister gets around. Troy realized he made a mistake, tried to make it up to Dalton. She's not ready to forgive."

"I can understand that." Sheba knew what it was like to be in that situation very well. She had her arm around Bailey when they walked towards Apollo and Troy, along with Zander and Dalton. Dalton kept the furthest distance from Troy, yet remained close to the group.

Apollo noticed Dalton's distance from Troy. He would need to talk to Troy in private about this, he thought. He turned his attention to the pilots of the Dual Viper, extending his hand to the young man. Zander shook the commander's hand and introduced himself.

Apollo looked at Bailey. You're the one who talked to me first?

Yes, sir. Bailey said.

"I see you were able to build the Dual. She's beautiful."

The Dual Viper was painted black and had a teal stripe where the red stripe would be on a normal Scarlet-class viper.

"Thank you, commander. Except I can't understand why the shields failed when we quantum shifted," Bailey wondered.

Zander rolled his eyes. "Are you still thinking about that?" He complained. "I've been hearing you talk about that for the past centare."

"It shouldn't have failed."

"Why were the four of you travelling back towards Paradis?" Apollo asked.

"I noticed signals coming from that direction. I wanted to find out what was sending the signals. Deep probe was authorized. And, here we are. It was also a great excuse to text the Dual."

Apollo placed a hand on Bailey's shoulder. "You are definitely Bojay's and Rigel's daughter."

"That you are, Doctor." The words didn't come from Apollo, but from Zander.

Bailey turned towards Zander. "I don't believe it." She placed her hands on her hips. "You actually said something nice about me."

"Don't let it get to your head. Just because the entire fleet knows you're a genius doesn't give you the right to get cocky."

Bailey walked right up to Zander, looking right at him. Her green eyes were filled with anger, he noticed. The auburn hair on her head made her look like she was on fire, Zander always thought. He knew he made her mad, and it pleased him. What made him know she was mad was she kept her calm when she talked to him.

"Lieutenant, whenever you open your mouth, a bunch of felgercarb comes out." She turned and walked toward the Dual viper, then turned back around. "I suggest you curb your cockiness before you step into my ship again." She took her gloves off and stuffed them into one of her jacket pockets. "Commander, I'm going to work on my ship and try to find out why the shields failed when quantum shifting. If you will excuse me."

"Doctor," Apollo said, "before you resume your work, the four of you need to be inoculated."

"Inoculated? Why?" Troy asked.

Apollo explained about the plague that wiped out half of the stranded ones and that the cure was aboard a Cylon basestar.

"By the lords," Bailey gasped.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, doctor," Dalton said.

The four warriors took off their jackets and rolled up their sleeves, each receiving an inoculation from Elayna.

"Commander," Bailey said, "did you happen to bring back any technology from the basestar?"

"Medical, chemical, biological, computer, inorganic, and mechanical," Apollo said. "I take it from your question you wish to examine it."

"Absolutely. We've applied Cylon technology before with success. I can examine it and see if any of it is useful, especially a hyperdrive since the fleet's FTL no longer functions. But if there's not, the one I developed for the Dual could be replicated for the entire fleet."

Apollo pointed to the Dual Viper. "That has its own hyperdrive?"

"Hyperdrive, QSE, shields, and some other things I haven't revealed. Now, if you will excuse me." She threw her flight jacket over her shoulder, climbed up onto the viper, and threw the jacket into the cockpit.

"Commander," Zander said, "my parents were selected by the lottery. I didn't spot them in the crowd. I was wondering if I could find them. He hoped with all his heart that they were still alive. They had to be, he thought.

"Sure." Apollo waved Elayna over. "Elayna, can you assist the lieutenant in finding his parents?"

"Certainly, commander," Elayna said. "Lieutenant, if you will follow me." They left the landing bay.

"Troy, do those two always argue like that? It almost seems like they purposefully make each other angry."

"Dad, it's exactly like that," Troy said. "It never ends. When Zander joined Blue Squadron and Bailey saw him, she knocked him out cold."

Apollo laughed. "She's got her father's temper."

"I think they're either going to kill each other," Dalton said, "or get sealed to each other. Have you heard the expression 'when love and hate collide'? Well, Zander and Bailey are just that."

"Except that they don't love each other," Troy added.

"I think Bailey is right." Dalton was filled with rage. "Men just don't know when to shut up." She stormed off and joined Bailey at the Dual Viper.

"Frack!!" Troy turned around and walked out.

"Where does he think he's going?" Boomer asked.

Apollo was about to speak, but Sheba stopped him. "Boomer, can you make sure Troy doesn't get into trouble?"

Instead of answering, Boomer just went after Troy.

"Why are you stopping me going after my son?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo, something happened between the two of them," Sheba said.

"Really? Tell me something I don't know."

"Dalton hasn't spoken to Troy since he cheated on her with Rhaya."

Apollo rubbed his eyes. "Oh, man..."

"He realized his mistake and tried to make it up to her, but she's not ready to forgive him."

"Bailey told you this?"

"Yeah. She said Rhaya gets around, too. She made a move on Troy and he didn't say no."

Apollo looked over at Dalton who was helping Bailey underneath the Dual Viper. "Who would have thought that the daughter of Starbuck and Cassiopeia was not like either of them when it came to matters of love."

"Yeah, the daughter of a man who's in love with two women, one of them a former socialator who also loves two men is monogamous."

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?" Apollo smirked.

"Someone had to, but at least you realized who truly holds your heart. I'll see you later. Go and talk to Troy. He needs you."

Apollo looked back towards Dalton. "He's not the only one." Apollo followed Sheba out of the landing bay then parted with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Apollo went back to the bridge, contacting Boomer to find out where Troy was. Boomer Assigned quarters for the four warriors and Troy was in his. Apollo went to his quarters and knocked.

Troy wiped his eyes while sitting up. "Come on in, Zander."

Apollo opened the door and entered the room. "It's no Zander."

"I messed up big time, Dad."

He sat down next to his son. "You can say that again."

"How do you know?"

"Bailey told Sheba who told me."

Troy collapsed onto the bed. "Dalton and Bailey have become friends since..." He wiped his eyes. "Since Rhaya betrayed Dalton's friendship and made a move on me, along with a lot of others. I should have listened to my head instead of..."

"Acting like Starbuck?"

Troy chuckled. "Yeah. Everyone has been acting strange since the separation of the fleet. Starbuck has been loyal to Cassie. Cassie tried to kill her son, and herself. Athena has been lonely for you. Bojay had been hanging with cadets rather than his precious vipers until Bailey snapped him out of it. She told him to grow up. Bailey knocked out Zander cold with a well placed left. It goes on and on."

"Okay. So everybody hasn't been acting like themselves." Apollo laughed. "Have you ever known Bailey to punch out someone?"

Troy laughed, wiping some more tears away. "I know. She's practically my cousin and I've never known her to punch out someone for no reason at all. If there was a reason, she hasn't told anyone."

"Do you still love Dalton?"

"Yes, I still love Dalton. I've told her this, yet she doesn't care. I'm twenty-nine yahrens old and I acted like a teenager. I thought being twenty-nine would mean I would understand women, and I don't"

Apollo placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Son, I still don't understand women." He stood up. "Come on, let me be your personal guide to the space ark."

Zander walked into the landing bay. He looked around and didn't see Bailey around. He wasn't in the mood to fight with her. His eyes stung, but the tears kept on flowing. He climbed into the pilot's chair of the Dual Viper, screaming from the emotional pain.

Bailey was working on the auxiliary equipment at the rear of the viper when she heard the screams and wails from the cockpit. She put her tools down on the deck and walked over to the cockpit. She could see Zander's brown hair barely peaking out. She climbed up and looked at the top of his head, which he held in his hands. "Zander?"

She startled him, causing him to practically jump out of his skin. "Frack, Bailey. I'm really not in the mood to get into some felgercarb argument with you."

Bailey saw the pain in his face, the streaks where tears ran down his cheeks, the red in his blue-gray eyes. "I didn't come to argue. I just wanted to know who climbed in my viper."

He wiped his eyes. "Well, now you know, so please leave me alone."

"I don't think you should be left alone. What happened?"

He sniffled. "I went to go find my parents?"

"I remember when they told you they were selected to be left behind. You got so drunk that you threw up on me."

"I don't even remember doing that." Zander noticed Bailey was straddling the fuselage. "Is that why you knocked me out?"

"Yeah." Bailey took off the goggles on the top of her head along with the clip holding her braids up, shaking her head to let her braids hang down. "About your parents?"

"I went with a nurse to find them, and I learned they died from the plague."

"I'm so sorry, Zander." She touched his hand, which was resting on the edge of the cockpit. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

He looked at her hand touching his. She was looking at her hand as well. They looked up at each other at the same time, and she removed her hand.

"I'm all alone in this universe now. I have no family."

"Zander, you're not alone. You have lots of friends. You even have me. Frack, even my dad likes you. Do you want to know a secret?"

Yeah, I want to hear you feel the same way about me as I do you, Zander thought. "Sure."

"My father didn't have to convince me to let you be the pilot on the Dual's maiden voyage. I wanted you to fly with me before he convinced me. You let me be your wingman when no one else wanted to fly with a doctor. And, I figured I owed you this opportunity since I knocked you out cold."

"Are you apologizing?"

"I guess I am. Can you reach underneath my seat and grab my bag?"

Zander reached around his seat and under the co-pilot's seat, pulling out a bag and handing it to Bailey. "What's in the bag?"

She rifled through the bag. "A couple of changes of clothes, some tools." She pulled out a bottle. "And this." She grabbed a couple of metal cups out of her bag and then tossed the bag onto the deck.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zander asked, pointing to the bottle.

"Yeah, the good stuff, and it's never been opened." She broke the wax seal and poured the liquor into the two cups, handing one to Zander. "I was saving this for when this maiden voyage was complete, but I think we should have a drink to the memories of your parents. They were good people and I think we should have a toast."

They touched their cups together.

"I'll drink to that," Zander said.

Dalton woke up from her short map feeling fairly refreshed. She stood up and put on her jacket and went to hunt down a mess hall. Her stomach growled from hunger. Ration bars never satisfied her hunger on deep space probes.

Elayna stopped Dalton while she walked down the hall. "Can you inform the rest that the medical doctor would like to check out the four of you," she said. "He wants to make sure the inoculation is working."

"Yeah, I'll tell them," Dalton said. "Can you show me the way to the mess hall?"

Elayna pointed down the hall. "It's past the landing bay, next to hydroponics."

Dalton headed that direction. The closer she got to the landing bay, she heard laughter. She recognized one of the laughs as Bailey. Dalton always thought Bailey's and Apollo's laughs were very similar. She decided to ask Bailey if she wanted to get something to eat, so she walked into the landing bay. What Dalton saw she thought she would never see. Bailey and Zander were sitting on the fuselage laughing and drinking. She shook her head in disbelief. Dalton cleared her throat to get their attention.

Bailey and Zander both stopped laughing. "Hi, Dalton!" Bailey said.

"You know," Dalton said, "I'm not even going to ask why the two of you are sitting like that on the Viper. I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat."

"Yeah, I'll join you in a centon." She turned to Zander. "You want to get something to eat with us?"

"Yeah," Zander said. "After what we drank, I need something else in my stomach."

"As long as you don't throw up on me."

"I can't. You're not wearing your lab coat."

Bailey and Zander busted up laughing.

Dalton threw her arms up in the air and turned around. "Why isn't anyone acting like themselves?" She muttered as she walked out.

Zander jumped down from the Viper first. Bailey jumped next, but instead of landing right, she stumbled into Zander, causing the two of them to fall onto the deck. She landed on top of him as his head smacked hard onto the deck.

She started examining Zander's head, moving it around to make sure there weren't any wounds. "Are you all right? Your head smacked the deck pretty hard. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zander heard Bailey's word, but he didn't respond. He just looked at her, noticing how close her lips were to his, so he kissed her.

At first Bailey didn't resist, but when she realized she was kissing Zander, she stopped the kiss, standing up quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Zander noticed Bailey touching her lips while she walked quickly towards the exit. He started standing up. "Bailey, wait. Please don't go." By the time he finished his last word, she was gone. "I'm a fracking idiot," he said to himself.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Bailey left the landing bay, she wasn't watching where she was going. She walked right into Troy and Apollo, who were walking in the opposite direction, stopping her. "Sorry, Commander," Bailey said, still touching her lips. "I didn't mean to run into you." She tried to walk around, but couldn't.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Troy asked.

"I...I'm looking for the mess hall."

"It's in the opposite direction," Apollo said. "We're heading there ourselves."

Bailey turned around and speed-walked towards the mess hall.

Zander walked out of the landing bay also running into Troy and Apollo.

"Second time in the past few centons," Troy said.

"What?" Zander asked.

"Bailey just ran into us as well."

"Which way did she go?"

"She went to the mess hall, in the opposite direction," Apollo said.

"Thanks, Commander," Zander said, turning around and walking towards the mess hall.

"What was that all about?" Apollo asked.

"Zander must've pissed off Bailey, gotten her mad," Troy said.

"She didn't seem mad. She was running away from something."

The two of them walked into the mess hall, spotting Sheba and sitting down with her at the table after getting some food. Apollo scanned the room. Dalton and Bailey were sitting together while Zander was sitting by himself, looking over at Dalton and Bailey.

"Troy," Apollo said, "Zander's sitting by himself. Invite him over."

Troy stood up, walking over to Zander's table. He asked Zander if he would join them. Zander didn't respond, so Troy shook his shoulder. "Zander."

Zander came out of his daydream startled. "What? Oh, hi, Troy. What's up?"

"My father wants to know if you would join us."

"Sure, why not." Zander stood up, grabbing his food, and joining the commander.

Koren and Caran joined the party. Sheba was at Dalton and Bailey's table coercing them to join. By the time the three women returned to the table, Boomer joined the dinner. Bailey ended up sitting at one end of the table with Zander on her left and Dalton on her right. Troy was at the other end.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dalton said. "The medical doctor would like the four of us to get checked out to make sure the inoculation is working."

"Zander, I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your parents," Apollo said.

"Thank you, commander," Zander said. "They will also be missed by the science community." He turned to Bailey, who was looking at her food and still touching her lips. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Bailey," Sheba said, "is something wrong with your lips? You keep touching them."

"What?" Bailey said, putting her hand down on the table. "Nothing's wrong."

Zander knew Bailey must be thinking about the impromptu kiss the two of them shared.

"Zander," Dalton said, "you have lots of friends, remember that. We're here if you want to talk."

"It's too bad Bojay's not here," Troy said. "He'd talk to you. He thinks of you like a son."

Zander chuckled. "I think after what I did today, he might just kill me with his laser."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind." He picked up his mug and took a drink. He turned to face Bailey. "Look, Bailey. I'm sorry. If I'd have known you would react like that, I never would have..."

Bailey stopped him, raising her left hand. "Don't. I don't want everyone knowing." She started to cry and stood up and left.

Zander stood up and followed.

"Never would have what? What's he talking about? Bojay would shoot Trays before he'd shoot Zander," Troy said.

Dalton couldn't help but laugh at Troy's words.

Troy smiled to himself.

"When I went into the landing bay to ask Bailey if she wanted something to eat," Dalton said, "she was straddling the fuselage with Zander, laughing with a bottle and two cups between them.

"Laughing doesn't seem the situation to run away and cry," Apollo said.

"I'd better find her and talk to her," Sheba said, standing up and leaving with Dalton following.

Zander found Bailey working on the Dual Viper in the landing bay. He knew she'd either be there working on her precious viper or at the labs. Since they haven't been given the five-cubit tour of the space ark, he didn't know where the labs were located. He cautiously approached her. "Bailey, can we talk?"

"She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Frack!" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're full of surprises today."

"Can we talk?"

"As long as you don't mind me working."

"No, I don't mind." He leaned against a stabilizer fin.

"Don't lean against the fin. You might knock it out of alignment and then I'd have to place it back into alignment."

Zander moved, leaning against a turbo engine instead. "I'm sorry I surprised you by kissing you. I don't know what I was thinking."

Bailey turned a tool. "Don't be sorry."

He straightened up. "What?"

She put the tool down and picked up another one. "Don't be sorry for kissing me."

"Excuse me. Did you just say don't be sorry for kissing you?"

"Yes I did. Just because you decided to kiss me while I was making sure you didn't injure your head is beyond me. You surprised me, and in turn, I surprised myself."

"Surprised yourself? What do you mean?"

Bailey sighed. "Why do we argue? Do we really hate each other or are we flirting with each other? I think it's the latter. We're just afraid to tell each other our true feelings." She turned to face him, pointing with the tool in her hand. "Am I the one Dalton asked if you liked?"

Zander took the tool out of her hand and tossed it on the ground. He wiped the tear from her eye with the other. "Yes. I've liked you since you became my wingman."

Bailey chuckled. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"So do you. Punching me out isn't exactly the proper way of telling someone you like him."

She started touching her lip again. "Oh. So, what is the proper way?"

"I don't know, but I like this." He touched her face, bringing it closer to his, pulling her closer to his body. He kissed her and this time, she didn't resist.

They were still kissing when Sheba and Dalton entered the landing bay.

"I told you she wouldn't be in her chambers," Dalton said. She took a quick glance around. "It doesn't look like she's here, too."

"I don't know about that," Sheba said, pointing at the Dual Viper. "I can see two pairs of boots behind the viper."

Dalton saw the boots, but didn't see the rest of their bodies. They were blocked by the viper. "Bailey?"

They pulled out of the kiss. She motioned to Zander to be quiet. "Yes?" Bailey asked.

"Are you all right?" Sheba asked.

"I'm fine."

"You left rather abruptly. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Have you seen Zander?"

"Yes."

Zander chuckled silently. "I guess they don't know," he whispered.

"Shush," she mouthed.

"If you see him again, tell him he left his jacket," Sheba said.

"I'll tell him."

"Good. You should come back and eat. Your food is getting cold."

"We'll..." She placed her hand to her mouth. "I mean I'll return in a centon."

Sheba looked at Dalton and then left.

Zander waited a few microns before speaking. "Did they leave?"

Bailey stepped out from behind the viper and took a peak. "Yeah."

"Do you think they know?"

"They probably didn't until I messed up."

"I thought that was funny."

Bailey laughed. I thought so, too. Can't you picture their faces if they saw us kissing?"

Zander laughed. "Wait until Bojay finds out. He'll kill me."

"Well, it's his right as a father." She softly kissed him. "Come on, I'm still hungry."

Sheba and Dalton returned to their table.

"Did you find her?" Troy asked.

"She was working on her viper," Sheba said. "Does she know anyone onboard?"

"Besides us, I don't think so," Dalton answered.

"Why?" Apollo asked.

"There were two people behind the Dual," Sheba said, "and they were close."

"How close?" Troy asked.

"Really close, but I only saw boots."

"It never fails," Apollo said. "Gossip never stops."

Bailey walked in, followed by Zander. "It sounds like a squadron's sleep quarters in here," Bailey remarked as she sat down. "Gossiping while eating, drinking, playing pyramid."

They all laughed.

"Uh, commander," Dalton said, changing the subject, "what's the policy for beards in the Colonial forces?"

"There isn't one," Apollo said. "It's been a while since a Colonial Warrior grew a beard."

Zander stroked his beard. "Thank you, commander."

"I don't know," Bailey said, looking down at her food. "I think a beard on the right man could be handsome." She took a bite, then looked up when she felt everyone looking at her. "What?"

Zander put his hand over his mouth to quiet his laughter.

"Jolly has a mustache and I don't think his wife complains," Bailey added.

"Isn't it your novayahren tomorrow, Bailey?" Sheba asked.

"Yeah, I'll be twenty."

"At least it's not Zander's novayahren," Dalton said. "He's got the worst novayahren in the fleet."

"It's not that bad, Dalton," Zander said. "I was the first baby born on the Galactica, on the day of the exodus from the colonies."

"I think we should have a party," Sheba said. "make it a double celebration."

"Please don't make a fuss for me," Bailey said. "You know I don't like attention."

"But some of the people onboard could use a reason to celebrate. We haven't seen another human in a half yahren, and now we're about to reunite with the fleet. Besides, we really don't have anything to give you as a gift."

"That's okay." Bailey turned to face Zander. "I already received my gift."

"Oh, really," Dalton said, "and what is this gift?"

Bailey turned back to face the rest of the table. She had to come up with something fast. "I got to create, build, and fly my gift. What more could any engineer want?" She finished her beverage. "I got to see something I created come to life."

"I flew her," Zander said. "You were just a backseat driver."

Bailey laughed. "True enough, but you still don't know all the designs I've put into the Dual." She turned her attention to Apollo. "Commander, if you want, you can take her out and fly her yourself tomorrow."

"As long as her creator is the backseat driver," Apollo said.

Zander stood up from the table. "I think I'll go to the life station to get that exam over with. If you'll excuse me."

As he started to walk out, Bailey stood up. "I think I'll go and get it over with as well."

Dalton watched them leave. "See? What did I tell you. No one is acting like themselves. I think I'll go to the life center as well."

"Might as well make it four," Troy added.

Zander waited for Bailey a few steps past the entrance to the mess hall. "I was hoping you would follow me." He took her hand in his.

"I had to," Bailey said jokingly. "I don't know where the life center is."

Zander chuckled.

They leaned against the wall and kissed intensely. They didn't even hear the sound of boots walking down the hall.

Dalton stopped, pointing at Zander and Bailey. "Ha! I knew it!"

Zander and Bailey's foreheads touched when they stopped kissing. "Oh, frack. We've been caught," Zander said. "Can you two keep a secret? We don't want everyone to know."

"You keep that up and everyone will know."

"You're right, Zander," Troy said. "Bojay will shoot you when he finds out."

The four of them continued walking to the life center.

"I was joking when I said that, but do you really believe he would shoot me?" Zander asked.

Troy stopped him while the girls continued. "Just don't hurt her. Any father would hurt you for hurting their daughter. Believe me, I know." Troy rubbed his jaw.

When they were done with their short medical exam, Bailey returned to the landing bay.

Zander stopped Dalton before reaching her quarters. "I want to ask you a favor."

"What to give her for her novayahren?" Dalton asked.

"No, not that. My gift is in my backpack. I wanted to ask you if we could switch quarters."

"You already have a gift for her?"

"I'm not stupid. I knew her novayahren would happen on this deep probe. I just thought I'd be giving it to her while flying."

"Oh, and how were you going to kiss her while flying?"

"Funny, Dalton."

"Well?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking that far ahead. Can we switch quarters?"

"Your quarters are next to Troy's."

"Frack, Dalton! You need to talk to him. He still loves you. He knows he made a mistake. I'm sure Starbuck beating the pogees out of him helped him realize that. He hasn't even talked to Rhaya since then, especially when he found out her true reason- to make you mad. Just so you know, Troy had Rhaya transferred to Silver Spar Squadron on the Daedelus because he never wanted to see her again, because he still cares about you."

"Fine." Dalton went in and grabbed her backpack. "Just so you know, I took a nap in the bunk." She stepped back out. "Did my father really beat the pogees out of Troy?"

"Yeah, in the officers club. Almost got arrested for it, too, but Troy told the blackshirts he didn't want to press charges. Said he deserved what he got and then walked out."

"I can't believe it." Dalton laughed and hit Zander in the arm. "Don't have too much fun."

"Dalton, I can't believe you would think that Bailey and I would..."

Dalton walked backwards. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She turned around and walked away.

Zander just shook his head and went inside.

Dalton walked to her new quarters. Just when she was opening the door, Troy walked out of his.

"I thought Zander was assigned those quarters," Troy said.

"We switched," Dalton said.

He grabbed her upper arm. "I want to talk to you."

"Let go of me!" She struggled, trying to get out of Troy's grip.

"No. We're going to talk," he demanded.

Dalton dropped her backpack, kneed Troy in the crotch, and with her free hand punched him in the face.

Troy let go of her arm and rubbed his face where Dalton slammed her right fist into it. "I deserved that."

"Fracking right! Let me put it this way. Starbuck beating the pogees out of you is nothing compared to what I can do to you."

"I know."

"Don't you forget it!" She started to enter her quarters when Troy grabbed her arm once again. "You must really enjoy getting beaten up because that's what's going to happen if you don't let go of my arm!"

"I don't mind getting beaten up, but we are going to talk."

"You wanna talk?! You betrayed me! I thought you loved me!"

"I still love you. I always have."

"You have a funny way of showing it!" She punched his face again, but he didn't let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry about hurting you. I wasn't thinking."

"Oh! You were thinking, just not with your head or your heart. You were thinking with that thing between your legs!"

"Don't you think I know that?! I know I was stupid."

"Finally. Something we agree on-- your stupidity!" She kicked him in the gut.

Troy's anger rose within him like the flames of a fire. He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to be neated into submission without fighting back. He let go of her arm and punched her in the face. "You want to fight with me? You got it."

The force of the punch threw Dalton into the wall of the hallway. Blood trickled from the split in her lip. She touched her finger to the split, then glanced at the blood on her finger, sucking it off. "I never thought you had the guts to punch me." She spun her leg around into Troy's gut causing him to double over, then she landed two fists to his head-- one to his ear and one to his nose.

Even though his nose was bleeding, Troy was able to kick her feet out from under her. He looked down at her. "I don't want to fight you, but you leave me no choice."

Dalton kicked both of his shins and took the opportunity to stand back up. The two of them continued the brawl.

Bailey heard noise and yelling coming from down the hall outside the landing bay door. She ran out into the hall towards the sounds. She heard boots running some distance behind her, but ignored them. Obviously they were heading to the same place she was. She pulled the laser out of its holster and set it to stun. The last thing she wanted was to kill someone whose been through hell already.

When she arrived, she was shocked to see Troy and Dalton in a brawl. Others were running down towards her. Bailey decided to try to stop them before others arrived. She got between them, trying to separate them. The next thing she knew, she was down on the floor.

"Bailey!" Zander shouted as he approached the scene. He saw Troy and Dalton hit her, and he hoped it was accidental.

"Now look what you did!!" Troy and Dalton shouted simultaneously to each other.

Bailey managed to crawl to a wall and lay against it.

Zander knelt next to Bailey touching her face. He noticed the welts where Dalton and Troy hit her. "You shouldn't have tried to stop them," he said softly, kissing her forehead.

Apollo and Boomer arrived at the scene. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Boomer restrained Dalton, who was still kicking and punching. As petite as she was, Dalton was very strong.

Apollo bent down to Zander. "How is she?" He asked.

"Dazed, sir," Zander answered.

Apollo stood back up. "What's wrong with the two of you?"

"I just wanted us to talk and she started punching me," Troy said.

"He deserves it!" Dalton shouted.

"The two of you didn't even notice Bailey trying to stop you two," Apollo said.

"That was an accident. I meant to hit Troy!"

Zander stood up then helped Bailey sand, supporting her with his arm. "I said you needed to talk to him, Dalton, not beat the pogees out of him," he said. "And because of your actions, an innocent young woman was injured." Zander looked at Bailey's left thigh, noticing her laser was missing. He saw it behind Troy.

Apollo noticed what Zander was looking at, went to pick up the laser, and handed it to Bailey, who put it back in its holster. "Take her to the life station, lieutenant."

Zander walked Bailey down the hallway towards the life station.

Troy began to walk toward the life station himself, but was stopped. "Where do you think you're going?" Apollo said.

"To get myself checked out," Troy answered.

"I'm not done talking to you." Apollo rubbed his eyes. "The two of you are acting like children."

"Dad, I said I was trying to talk to her. She started hitting me."

"Dalton, why are you even down here? Your quarters are down the hall."

"Zander asked me to switch rooms with him," Dalton said.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that tonight because both of you are going to cool off in a cell in the brig."

"What?!" Troy and Dalton said simultaneously.

"That's right. Since you're both acting like children but too big for a time-out in the corner, the two of you are going to spend the night in separate cells in the brig."

"You're overreacting, Dad," Troy said.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. But both of you can think about your actions. And Dalton, the two of you do need to talk. Punching each other out is not a solution."

Apollo and Boomer escorted Troy and Dalton to the brig, then Apollo went to the life station to check on Bailey. Apollo noticed Zander holding Bailey's hand while a med tech examined her. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Med tech says I'll be okay," Bailey said. "Remind me never to get on Dalton's bad side. Frack! That hurt."

"Now you know how I feel," Zander said.

"I said I was sorry. It was like I was possessed. Almost like someone was telling me to hit you, and my mind was fighting it but lost."

"Oh, I need two med techs to go to the brig and examine our brawlers," Apollo said.

"You threw them in the brig?" Zander asked.

Sheba walked into the life center. "You threw who into the brig?" She asked.

Apollo turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I was feeling sick to my stomach. Who was thrown into the brig?"

"Troy and Dalton."

"This is a joke, right?"

"No joke. They got into a brawl."

"And I got into the middle of them to break it up and got hit myself," Bailey said.

"Which was stupid to do without back-up," Zander said.

"Don't remind me."

"I thought you were smarter than that."

Bailey chuckled. "I guess I'm not." She leaned her head against Zander's shoulder.

Elayna walked to Bailey. "I want you to get some rest and come back in the morning."

Zander stood up and helped Bailey off the exam table.

"Well, at least I finished tweaking the shields," Bailey said. "Should be ready for the test tomorrow."

"What test?" Apollo asked.

"Wait a centon," Zander said. "You're not thinking about continuing the tests. You found out what was transmitting strange signals-- this space ark. It's almost like you knew they were following the fleet. Now you want a viper to fire on the Dual to test the shields."

"It was going to happen anyway whether we found the missing fleet or not," Bailey said. "Just because the commander will be flying her isn't a reason to stop the test." She chuckled. "I mean whoever's flying the viper will get their chance to blow the commander out of the sky."

"And you along with him. I can't let that happen. Can you honestly tell me that the shields will not fail this time?"

Bailey looked down at her feet. "I can't tell you that."

"That's right, you can't. I just found out that my parents died. I don't want to lose you, too." Zander began to walk out, with his head staring at the ground.

All Bailey saw was a man with tears in his eyes admit his feelings for her without actually saying the words begin to walk out. "Wait, Zander."

He turned around, noticing the others watching.

She sighed. "Fine. I won't test the shields tomorrow, I promise. But the shields will need to be tested in a combat situation. I'll do it when we get back to the fleet."

Zander walked out without saying a word.

Bailey turned around to look at Apollo and Sheba. I said what he wanted to hear, but he left anyway. I don't understand. She closed her eyes while her thoughts found the answer. He doesn't want to be alone and he shouldn't. He cares about me, more than I realized. She opened her eyes and left.

"Well, now we know who was close to her behind her viper," Sheba said.

Bailey walked to her quarters finding her backpack sitting outside her door. Zander must have retrieved it and out it there, she thought. She picked it up and opened the door, walking in and tossing the bag in a corner.

She took off her greasy and bloody uniform off while walking to the small bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped into the water. The water flowed through her hair and down her body. She watched it flow over her toes and down the drain. She wondered how this ship kept the water smelling so fresh.

When she was done cleaning the grease out of her hair and off her body, she stepped out, wrapped a towel around her head and her body. She went to her backpack and pulled out a simple tank top and boxers and put them on.

She laid down on the bed, putting her arm over her eyes and relaxed. Getting a room to herself has never happened to her and she savored the quietness of the room. Her thoughts, dreams, and visions filled her mind as she fell asleep.

Bailey woke up from a vision of the past. I was right then, I was right about the fleet's reunion, she thought, I just hope I'm not right about the betrayal of two warriors.

She sat up when she heard a knock at the door. She leaned over and glanced at her timepiece. "Happy fracking novayahren, Bailey," she said to herself. Walking toward the door, she said, "This better be good for waking me up during sleep period." She opened the door and stepped back.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Zander said, "but I don't want to be alone." He gently touched her face where she was hit.

She noticed he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red. She touched his hand on her face. "I don't want you to be alone, either." She guided him into the room and the door slid shut.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bojay woke up wondering why he was dreaming about the moment when he returned to the Galactica and reunited with his daughter. Then he realized why. Because Bailey was on her own reconnaissance mission in a viper she designed, they built, and flying with a young man she says she hates. But Bojay knew better.

He climbed down from his bunk in the bachelor's quarters and headed to the bridge. Maybe they could tell him if there was any word from her. He couldn't help but wonder if Bailey was right, that this strange signal was coming from the separated fleet members. She was right about him being alive, why wouldn't she be right about this.

He walked onto the bridge and found President Tigh. "Any word from Recon One?" Bojay asked.

Tigh placed his hand on Bojay's shoulder. "Sorry. No word yet. We have heard from Recon Two though."

"Yeah, but that's not the one's not being lead by my daughter."

Rigel turned around hearing Bojay's words. "Our daughter."

"Excuse me. Our daughter."

"Recon One is out of range, Bojay. We haven't found their signal since we lost it 24 centares ago." She turned back to her screen. "She would have to choose this week to test that viper. She never liked celebrating her novayahren, especially when we all thought you were dead. She hates attention."

Bojay walked over to Rigel's station. "Well, if Bailey's right about that signal, she's going to get so much attention she'll have to find an empty compartment and hide in it for centares. Look, will you contact me if there's any word?"

"Of course I will. You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"She can take care of herself. She's got a lot of you in her."

"That's what worries me."

Zander woke up when he felt Bailey move underneath his arm. They fell asleep after several centares of talking, and he needed to talk to someone. Even though he had strong feelings for her and her for him, all they did was talk. They laid like spoons, still clothed and above the warmers. She stirred under his arm again. He held her closer and put his hand on top of hers, interlacing their fingers.

Bailey looked down and noticed their fingers interlaced, placing them on top of her heart. "Are you feeling any better?" Stupid question, she realized. He was greiving.

"A bit better. I'll probably be grieving for a while, but being with you will make it easier."

Bailey chuckled. "Being with me?" She rolled over on her back and looked at Zander. "Did you really think that you would ever be with me?"

"Actually I did, but I was wondering when you were going to realize you have feelings for me."

She playfully hit his arm.

Well, at least we know how you feel about me," Zander jokingly said.

Bailey laughed, pulling his face closer to hers and kissing him hard. "Now what do you think?"

"I think I'm glad I'm lying next down because if I was standing up, that kiss would've buckled my knees." He slowly stroked her arm, moving up to her shoulder, gently touching her neck. She closed her eyes. "Do you realize we won't have this time alone in a separate room when we get back to the Galactica?"

"What are you saying?"

Zander laid back, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know what I was saying."

She rolled over on her side to look at Zander. "I know what you're saying. The time isn't right."

"I know. Besides, it's time to get up. You have to go back to the life center before your flight with the commander."

Bailey rolled out of bed and stood up. "Jealous?"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Bailey's waist. He shook his head. "No." Then he kissed her.

"I have to get dressed," she said, gently walking him to the door while he still held her.

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

"I'd like to get dressed in private." She slapped the control to open the door. "Besides, I don't want to give people the impression we slept together."

"We did."

"Intimately."

"Dalton already thinks we did. She thinks it's why I switched rooms with her."

"Oh, fracking great."

"I'll see you in a while. I'll go with you to the life center."

"You don't..."

he put a finger over her lips. "I'm going with you."

She pushed him out the door. "Get...out." She giggled as the door shut.

Zander laughed as he was being pushed out, not realizing Troy was standing there, and knocked right into him. "Sorry, captain."

"Sleep over?" Troy joked.

"It's not what you think."

"Right," Troy said sarcastically. "How is she?"

"Shes' okay. Your father let you out of hack?"

"Funny. I can't believe he treated me like a child. I thought for one micron her was going to call me Boxey."

Zander opened his door and invited Troy inside. "I don't mean to put you down because I consider you a friend, but the two of you were acting like children."

"Yeah, I know. I really fracked up big time." Troy sat down on the bed. "What's going on? Why is everyone not acting like themselves? I never would strike a girl-- and that's exactly what I did. And you."

Zander slipped on his warrior jacket. "What about me?"

"You and Bailey, friendly with each other? You and her bicker like it's going out of style. She knocks you out cold for no reason."

"She had a reason. She told me why."

"Obviously you forgave her."

"Yeah. There's a lot more to it than that. As for us being friendly with each other, that's normal/ Our bickering was our way of not admitting our true feelings for each other."

"So you like her a lot?"

Zander headed for the door and opened it. "I wouldn't be kissing her if I didn't like her."

Bailey was standing outside. "You wouldn't be kissing me if you didn't like me?"

"That's right." Zander gave her a quick kiss before the three of them started walking to the life center.

Bailey turned around. "Hello there, Troy."

"Bailey, I'm sorry for accidentally hitting you," Troy said.

"I know you are. I forgave you when I was getting examined. I know that wasn't like you. Apollo let you out of the brig?"

"No. He allowed me to get some exercise," Troy said sarcastically. "So, who's going to shoot at you and my father?"

Zander squeezed her hand. "No one," Bailey said. "I'll run the test when we return to the Galactica." Zander loosened his grip. "We're going to test the Dual's main function today."

"And what function is that?" Zander asked.

"I can't tell you that until after the test. However, I will tell you it involves the reason why the viper is teal and black."

"Can't tell us?" Troy asked. "Obviously someone knows."

"Well, I know. My father know because he helped me build her. President Tigh and Commander Athena know because I had to inform them as to why I was building her. And Commander Apollo knows because he is the person who approved the project."

As the three of them walked into the life center, Troy and Bailey were quickly examined. The they walked to get some food.

Bailey glanced around. "Where's Dalton?"

"Sleeping," Apollo said as he joined the trio. "Why aren't you getting sleep, Troy?"

"Because I can sleep anywhere," Troy said. "Viper, berth, chair, brig, landram."

"Landram?" Zander questioned.

"Yeah. Sneak onto a landram in a shuttle to visit an ice planet and fall asleep." Troy took a sip of his drink. "And then wake up when the shuttle crashes on the planet."

"So that's what happened," Apollo said.

"I wanted to see snow. I was young."

"It was dangerous."

Apollo and Troy laughed. Zander and Bailey looked at each other, knowing this was a moment between father and son.

Apollo turned to Zander. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Zander continued looking at Bailey. "I'm coping, commander."

"Every person in this fleet has lost someone they loved or cared about."

"I accepted their loss when the fleet separated, but I think it's hit me a bit hard because 400 of you have survived and parents didn't." Zander touched Bailey's hand. "At least I have friends to talk to."

"I had a feeling you weren't dead, Dad," Troy said. "In my heart, I knew it. But Zander, I know what it's like to lose your parents. I lost my father when I was five and my mother when I was six, right after was sealed to Apollo." Troy glanced at Apollo, who nodded that he was okay. "Bailey lost her father when she was four."

"Lost your father? But your father is alive, Bailey."

"In this case, Troy literally means he was lost. It's a long story you'll have to ask my dad about. In short, he crashed, lost him memory, was rescued by Commander Cain, and regained his memory before the evacuation of Poseidon. He lost twelve yahrens of his life. And nobody believed me that he was alive." Bailey wiped a tear trickling from her eye. "It's funny. I dreamed about when he came back last night."

"That's why you were moving around in your sleep," Zander said. He noticed Troy and Apollo looking at him. "It's not what you think. We were talking for centares and just got tired."

"He's telling the truth." She laughed. "I didn't even recognize my dad, especially with that beard. I remember giving a lot of felgercarb about the Duet."

"Hey! I have a beard!"

"Yeah, but his was scraggly. Yours is neat and trim."

"I didn't even recognize the old man at first," Apollo said.

"The old man? Commander, he's not that much older than you. Besides, he's my old man."

"That's true. Are you ready to show me the Dual? Are you feeling up to it?" Apollo asked.

"I'm feeling great. I'm up for a ride from the commander."

"Since you aren't testing the shields, what are you testing?" Zander asked.

"The viper's classified function."

Apollo nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Zander, the commander is going to have to borrow your helm."

"My helm?" Zander asked. "I don't have anything against it, but may I ask why?"

"I modified your helm. It's classified. Troy, I'll need you to take off in your viper exactly five centons after we launch. You'll understand why when we launch."

"That's all you're going to tell me?" Troy asked.

Apollo answered. "That's all she's allowed to tell you." He turned to Bailey. "Are you ready?"

Bailey stood up. "Give me a few centons and then join me in the landing bay." She touched Zander on the shoulder and then left to the landing bay.

Zander watched her leave, then turned back around. "She knew we would find the stranded members. She knew Bojay was alive and return. What else has Bailey been right about?"

"Lots of things," Apollo said. "She's extremely smart."

Zander scratched his chin, then stood up. "I'll see you later." He walked into the landing bay and saw Bailey was on the fuselage picking up the bottle of liquor and the two cups. She smiled when she spotted Zander, then climbed off the viper. She walked to him, setting the bottle and cups down on the deck.

"Hi," Zander simply said.

"Hi," Bailey responded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Troy's not flying with you because you are testing the shields, is he?"

"I said I wasn't testing them."

"How long is this going to take?"

"As long as Commander Apollo wants. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I have something for you."

Bailey placed her arms around her neck. "You have something for me?"

"It's a gift. I'll have to give it to you later because it's still in my quarters."

"Oh." She took her arms down and started walking back to the viper.

Zander walked with her. "Oh?"

She leaned against the viper. "I thought you were going to give me something now."

He placed a hand on the viper. "You mean this?" He kissed her passionately and long. He felt her hands around the back of his neck play with his hair and pull him closer to her at the same time. They didn't even hear the bootsteps enter the landing bay.

Troy cleared his throat loudly.

They broke the kiss. Zander whispered into Bailey's ear, "Good luck and don't have too much fun." He turned around and noticed Apollo standing nearby. Zander walked toward him, with his hands behind his back. "Commander," he said as he walked past Apollo.

"Lieutenant," Apollo said as he spun around. Zander stopped and turned around. "If you want, you can watch the test on the bridge."

"I'll do that." Zander watched the commander get in the Dual Viper, followed by Bailey. She was about to put on her helm, but Zander climbed up the ladder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then he climbed back down.

Bailey leaned out and shouted, "That isn't much!" She threw on her helm. She pressed a button to establish a private comm between the vipers. "Troy, it's hide and seek. Try to find us." She switched the private comm off and touched the commander's shoulder. "Let's go."

Apollo powered up the turbos and shot out of the launch bay. It had a while since he felt a navi-hilt in his hand, but it felt natural. First and foremost, he was a warrior. Flying a viper is what he did best, it's what he enjoyed.

"Activating the stealth, commander," Bailey said. "There's a button inside the helm to turn off the lightsource." She proceeded to turn her own light off. "It doesn't turn off the energy shield, rebreather, commlink, or visual readout. Only the light."

"Understood, doctor," Apollo said. "Why isn't your father piloting? I would have thought he would want to fly her on the maiden voyage."

Bailey sighed. "He would have if his injuries healed in time."

"His injuries?"

"he was burned while rescuing cadets from the Galactica. He saved them, but the Gardener was destroyed before the fire occurred."

Apollo fell silent. A ship in the fleet lost because of a fire. The ship was sabotaged, that much he knew. By whom or what, he could only guess. He had an idea, and he didn't like it. Strange things are happening in the fleet, he thought. People not acting like themselves. The thought frightened him. "I'm sorry to hear about Bojay."

"He's better, but the burns are still healing and the pressures in a viper could make them worse."

"So he's a tech again. Not like he hasn't done that before."

"He's actually an Academy instructor. He has been filling in as a tech as well, but I think the one thing he enjoyed was building this Dual viper with me."

Apollo smiled and chuckled. "I can understand that." Spending time with your children was precious, but with Bojay, missing twelve yahren of his daughter's life, Apollo knew he was making up for lost time.

"Commander, five centons are up."

"You can call me Apollo."

Bailey turned on the commlink.

"What the frack is going on, Troy?" Zander asked. "The Dual is not on scanners. Do you see them?"

"No. Nothing on my scanners," Troy said.

"What about your eyes?" Dalton asked.

"Can't see them visually, either."

"You should be able to see it. It has bright teal striping."

"Well, all I see is a field of stars against black. When did you lose them on scanners?"

"Right after they launched," Zander said. "She's up to something."

Bailey giggled. "I'm not up to anything," she said to Apollo.

"Troy is close, but he can't see us," Apollo said. "Without the QSE activated, he still can't see us. Incredible."

"Imagine the possibilities a stealth viper can have. Cylon Raiders can still see us if they are also QSE phased. This viper cannot be seen in that situation. It can be used for missions where we would want to be spotted. I can continue."

"You had me sold when you came up with the idea a yahren ago, but you've improved it since then. Even without the stealth, this viper can be the key for improvements on not only viper engines, but even the Galactica and Daedelus."

"That was the idea, sir."

"Call me Apollo."

"It's been five centons of me flying around to find them and I still don't see them," Troy said.

"I'm going to kill her when she comes back," Zander said. "She probably had the commander jump into hyperspace to throw you off. I think you should expand your search and I think Dalton should launch."

Bailey touched Apollo's shoulder. "You should end this, Apollo."

"No, Dalton doesn't need to launch," Troy said.

"May I ask you a personal question, Apollo?" Bailey asked.

"Does this have to do with you being right about your father?" Apollo asked.

"No. It actually is two questions. Cassiopeia's son isn't your son, is he? And Sheba's pregnant, right?"

Apollo turned around. "How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"Know that Cassie's son isn't mine and that Sheba is pregnant. She only found out a few sectons ago."

"Cassie's son doesn't look anything like you, doesn't exhibit any of your qualities. He's different. Troy, who isn't your biological son, has a lot of your qualities and talents. Sheba on the other hand, has a glow. Besides the fact that she came into the life center because her stomach was upset."

"Are you always this observant?"

"Usually."

Apollo found Troy's viper a short distance in front of him. He pulled up right in front of Troy – sensor array to sensor array. Bailey turned off the stealth, causing the bright teal striping to reappear on the viper. She turned back on the light on her helm and opened her commlink.

"Holy frack!" Troy exclaimed. "You scared the pogees out of me."

"You're not supposed to see us," Bailey said. "It's a fracking stealth viper."

"Bailey, I swear I'm going to kill you," Zander said. "You had me scared – everybody scared. You disappeared off the scanners."

"It wasn't meant to scare anyone. No one could know about the stealth until it was tested, and it works!"

"Not even the pilot?"

"Not even you."

Apollo flew the viper back towards the space ark smoothly. He had many thoughts running through his head that it was giving him a headache. What he wanted to do was fly in a viper to collect his thoughts. "Bailey, do you mind if I fly around for a few centons?"

"I don't mind." Bailey thought about Zander and realized that he would be even more angry if she didn't inform him of the commander's intentions. She keyed the comm. "The commander would like to take the viper around the block. We'll be back in a few centons."

"Do you want company?" Troy asked.

"That's not necessary, Troy," Apollo said. "Go ahead and land." Apollo turned the Dual Viper around and hit the turbos, blasting off at tremendous speed away from the space ark. Bailey remained quiet the entire time. Apollo was grateful for that.

The thoughts of the Galactica fleet troubled him. People not acting like themselves. And he could only think of one reason for that – Count Iblis was influencing peoples minds. The only reason Apollo could come up with why Iblis was able to do this was because he wasn't among the fleet. In a couple of sectons, all that will change. Iblis needed to be stopped – for good this time.

When he landed back aboard the space ark, Sheba was waiting along with troy, Zander, Dalton, and Boomer. Sheba had a look on her face that could melt saligium. Apollo wondered why she was mad. The funny thing was that the look on Zander's face could also melt the saligium of an entire fleet.

The two of them climbed out of the viper. Apollo headed straight to Sheba. "I needed to think," he said.

Sheba's face softened. "I can understand that."

He softly kissed her. "Bailey knows," he whispered.

"Knows what?"

"She figured out that you're pregnant."

Sheba smiled. "She was always observant." She pointed to the viper. "It's a stealth viper. It would've been nice to have some of those yahren ago."

"Yeah."

Zander, Troy, and Dalton approached Bailey, who was shutting down the viper and checking it for damage.

"Are you out of your fracking mind?!" Zander asked angrily. "You're as crazy as your father."

Bailey put both hands up in the air. "I wasn't flying."

"I wasn't talking about that and you know it."

"Oh! You mean scarring the pogees out of everyone."

"Yeah, that."

"I was ordered not to tell anyone about the stealth mode on the viper. Only five people knew, incase there was a traitor among the fleet."

"You think there could be a traitor among the fleet?" Troy asked.

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "You never know." She thought of her vision and shook it away. "I'm sure everyone knows about the stealth viper here now. How long will it take to spread among the fleet when we're reunited? Not long."

Zander rubbed his face. "But keeping it a secret from the pilot?"

"You would have found out when we tested it. I think you're mad because it wasn't you flying."

"I guess I am," Zander said, finally calming down.

Bailey took Zander's hand, guiding him away from the stealth viper. "But what a great novayahren present – the stealth works!"


End file.
